


Tentacles

by Tea_is_not_leaf_juice



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Planet, Alien Sex, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aphrodisiacs, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Egg Laying, Face-Fucking, M/M, Miro, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Oviposition, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shatt, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13834146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_is_not_leaf_juice/pseuds/Tea_is_not_leaf_juice
Summary: TENTACLES!!! If you don't like tentacle porn, don't read this!!!But if you do like tentacles, please enjoy this fic about a mission that gets way out of hand!“Are you sure about this, Matt? You don’t have to do this.”“Yes, Shiro, I do. You know I do. We need to find out how the Galra are using these creatures. All I have to do is collect the eggs."





	Tentacles

“Are you sure about this, Matt? You don’t have to do this.”

“Yes, Shiro, I do. You know I do. We need to find out how the Galra are using these creatures. The intel we gathered was only enough to tell us that they’re using the eggs to build weapons. That’s it. All I have to do is collect the eggs.” Matt repeated his resolve. Even though they both knew that it needed to be done, Shiro had been reluctant to follow through ever since the Caretakers had explained how to collect what they needed. 

The Caretakers were the native race of the highest intelligence on the wet planet they were visiting. From the brief history, Matt had learned their past was full of trial and tribulation. Thousands of years ago, they were hunted by another native creature on their planet. The Tentacle Beasts, they were called. Back then, the two species were constantly hunting the other. The Caretakers were trying to establish population control over the other, while the Tentacle Beasts captured them and used the Caretaker's bodies as incubators for their eggs, and then later as food for their young when they hatched. 

Over time, the Caretakers learned how to extract the eggs safely once they were laid, and keep the Tentacle Beasts alive after they hatched. Their technique was refined over the generations, and the two species were able to live in harmony. That is until the Galra came. The Galra broke the peaceful symbiosis and began sacrificing the Caretakers to the Tentacle Beasts, and selectively breeding them to produce more and more eggs. 

Matt looked back towards the forest where a few Caretakers were watching. Their capybara heads looked a little too big on their furry shoulders for creatures that stood upright. Matt thought they were cute though, and they had been very helpful. Like the Olkari, only a portion of their planet was ruled by the Gulra and Matt and Shiro had purposefully landed on the other side. The marshlands where the Tentacle Beasts and Caretakers lived was much smaller on the Galra-less side, but they only needed a few eggs to take back with them. 

“I still don’t like this.” Shiro sighed as Matt took one last look at the wooden cup in his hand before downing the contents. 

“Shiro, neither of us expected this when we landed, but if you ask me, We’re the best team for the job. Hunk would probably be too scared, Lance is too proud, Keith isn’t very trusting, and Pidge… No. I trust you completely, Shiro. I know you won’t let anything happen to me. Besides, you’re the better fighter. This is the best possible scenario.” Matt explained again, hoping to calm Shiro’s nerves. He leaned in and gave Shiro a light kiss. 

“Matt…” Shiro didn’t know what to say. His boyfriend was right, but he still didn’t like the idea of letting Matt be touched by anyone else, let alone a tentacle. Not to mention the risks that were involved. Neither of them knew for sure if the drink the Caretakers gave him was safe for humans to consume, and there was still a chance that Matt could be hurt physically. They had been assured that the mating Beasts in this marsh were small, and they wouldn’t cause too much of a strain on Matt’s body, but that did little to make Shiro feel better. 

“I promise I’ll tell you if it gets to be too much. I trust you, now you trust me.” Matt replied a little more firmly as he began to take off his shirt. The drink he was given was making him feel extra warm, and despite their audience, he didn’t want his clothes to be destroyed by the beast tearing them out of the way. 

“I do trust you, Matt,” Shiro replied as he took Matt’s shirt from him and folded it neatly. 

“You better.” Matt smiled up at his loved and began unbuckling his pants. “Besides…it won’t be so bad if you think of it like one of our games.” 

Shiro visibly blushed at the mention of games like he always did. Back in their Garrison days, at the beginning of their relationship, Shiro had discovered that his boyfriend had a kinky side. Despite all the trauma they had both been through, Matt hadn’t lost that side of himself and always felt thrilled whenever Shiro agreed to participate. It wasn’t that Shiro didn’t enjoy Matt’s kinks, Matt was just far more imaginative than he was when it came to sex. 

“In our games, it’s always me that’s inside you.” Shiro protested as Matt handed him the rest of his clothes. 

“You’re not counting the toys then,” Matt smirked. “Just think of these beasts as toys. You’re still going to be in control. You’re going to stop them if things start to go too far.” He was doing his best to make light of the situation despite his own trepidation. 

Shiro folded all of Matt’s clothes and set them on a patch of dry grass. “At least wear my helmet, okay?” He finally said and removed it from his own head. “Just in case you fall and hit your head or you know… the beast finds the wrong hole and you choke.” 

Matt stopped Shiro from placing the helmet on his head just long enough to give him one more kiss. “Thank you, Shiro.” He said softly, truly meaning it. 

“I love you, Matt,” Shiro whispered back before securing the helmet over Matt’s head and closing the front window. 

“I love you too, Shiro.” Matt smiled up at his boyfriend before turning around to look at the murky water. He wouldn’t be able to see the beast coming. He took a deep breath and turned back around. “Alright. Give me that pheromone goop so we can get started.” He held out his hand for the jar the Caretakers had given Shiro. 

“I could… put it on for you.” Shiro’s blush grew a shade darker as he pulled out the concoction made of the mucus-like slick of a male tentacle beast. If they were lucky, Matt would only have to participate in the second half of the mating ritual and just accept the eggs. 

“I can’t say no to that.” Matt smiled and turned around. The liquid he’d been given was causing his insides to tingle in a way he’d never felt before. It wasn’t unpleasant, just new, and very arousing. 

Shiro made sure to position them so that he could hide Matt’s body from the caretakers as much as possible. They had discussed voyeurism before, but neither one of them was interested in that this time. As he put his hand on Matt’s back to bend him over, he could feel his warmth even through the glove of his paladin suit. “Do you have a fever, Matt?” 

“It’s that drink the caretakers gave me. I think it’s an aphrodisiac.” Matt replied, trying not to whine. Now that he knew Shiro was going to be touching him, he could barely stand to wait. 

“I hope this mating thing doesn’t take long. I’d really like to get you into one of the healing pods just in case.” Shiro said honestly as he dipped his gloved fingers into the goop and started spreading it around his lover’s entrance. 

“Inside too. Finger me with it! Please!” Matt begged. His cock was rock hard against his stomach as he gripped his knees. “Fuck, I’ve never felt this desperate!” 

“Maybe we should stop. I don’t like the way that drug is affecting you.” Shiro hesitated. 

Matt looked over his shoulder at Shiro and practically growled. “Don’t you fucking dare stop. Put that whole jar full inside me! We’re doing this! You said you trust me!” 

Shiro swallowed hard. He knew Matt was right and he was letting his own personal attachment cloud his senses. The sooner they got this over with the better. He trusted Matt, but more importantly, Matt was trusting him to be calm and level-headed. “I trust you.” He finally said and scooped out the rest of the contents of the shallow jar and smeared it all around and inside Matt’s hole. 

“Mmm… I want you to fuck me hard right now.” Matt whined when Shiro removed his fingers. 

“Complete this mission successfully and I’ll fuck you any way you want,” Shiro promised. 

“I’m going to hold you to that,” Matt warned as he stood up straight again and started wading into the shallow part of the swamp. The caretakers told him that he would need to make sure the pheromones seeped into the water so the tentacle beast would be able to smell it. 

Once he was about knee deep, Matt sat down in the mud. A small cloud of loose dirt swirled up around him and dissipated outward. “Good” Matt thought. If the dirt was moving around in the water, that meant the pheromones would be too.

“I wonder how long this is going to take,” Matt said as he looked back at Shiro. He was still achingly hard but felt reluctant to just start jerking off in the water. Even if he was basically waiting to be fucked by a tentacle beast. 

“The Caretakers said it depends on how far away the beast is,” Shiro replied. He was still on edge, but he wasn’t asking Matt to abort the mission anymore. 

“Hopefully not too lon- OH!” Matt felt something slick and long wrap around his left leg. Then he felt it on his right side too. 

“Matt?” Shiro instinctually stepped into a fighting stance as he watched red tentacles snake up his boyfriend’s torso, and wrap around his wrists. 

“It’s a male. Only the Males are red.” Matt called back to his boyfriend. He could feel his heart pounding now. The main body of the beast was underwater, and Matt couldn’t see it. All he knew was that its appendages were much stronger than he imagined they would be. There were also more of them than he thought, and Matt knew now, that there was no way he was going to get out of this by himself if he wanted to. Shiro was his only hope if things got dangerous. 

“Shit,” Shiro muttered under his breath and splashed into the water. He wanted to be closer in case something went wrong. 

“Stop, Shiro!” Matt yelled back at him. “You don’t want to scare it away!” Matt felt the tentacles wrapping tighter around him and pulling him away from his boyfriend. He didn’t move far at first until the tentacles lifted him off the swamp floor. Then he was jerked quickly away, floating on the surface of the water, and being navigated through the maze of grasses and vegetation. As they moved further away from Shiro, they came close to a slow moving river. Matt assumed that the creature just wanted to take him somewhere that it felt safe. Maybe even to where it’s mate was. That didn’t make him feel any better though since he was now completely at the mercy of the tentacle beast. Without Shiro, he had no defense and he started to remember the graphic detail of how the young consumed their victims from the inside out that was described to him by one of the caretakers. 

Matt tried to take a few deep breaths to calm himself, and he watched his surroundings closely so that he would know how to get back if he were somehow able to escape. He doubted he’d get the chance as more tentacles started wrapping around his legs. They seemed to be exploring his body, and probably searching for an opening to fertilize for its females eggs. 

“Oh...mmm…” Matt moaned lewdly when one tentacle wrapped around his cock. He wasn’t sure if he was extra sensitive to the touch, or if it was the situation and the feeling of the tentacle specifically. Either way, it felt better than Matt ever imagined and he closed his eyes as the tentacle moved over his sensitive flesh. 

While the tentacle beast stroked him, it also began to pull Matt’s legs apart and secure his arms behind his back. Matt was completely vulnerable to whatever the tentacle beast wanted to do. It was both terrifying and a huge turn on. Matt wasn’t sure how much of a role the drink the caretakers had given him played in his heightened sexual arousal, but he was glad for it. It overshadowed the fear and allowed him to enjoy the way he was being touched. Especially when he felt a larger and stiffer tentacle begin to rub between his ass cheeks. 

“Oh, god, yes!” Matt moaned out loud and was glad that no one was around to hear how sexually desperate he had become. The tentacle, or what Matt assumed to be the creature’s penis, was rubbing back and forth over his entrance. The sensation sent sparks of pleasure through his entire body, and Matt was sure he was going to come just from that. He could feel himself approaching the edge, and let out a high pitched whine when the beast’s penis started to push into him. The slick coating the appendage was more than enough lubrication, but it’s width stretched Matt further than he’d ever been stretched before. The phallus wasn’t smooth like the tentacles, it felt bumpy along the back, and Matt could feel each lump as it pushed inside. It burned and the pain caused tears to prick the corners of his eyes. 

“It’s too much.” He whimpered out loud as the tentacle beast pushed in further and further, deeper than Shiro had ever gone. Desperately, he looked around for Shiro, but he was nowhere to be found. Matt was alone, and completely at the mercy of his captor. 

With every inch the beast pushed inside, Matt felt himself getting stretched wider and wider. He vaguely wondered how long the penis was, just as it stopped moving. He whimpered and his limbs were trembling. Matt just wanted the mission to be over now, and he hoped the beast would just ejaculate already, but it didn’t. Instead, it started to pull back out again. Matt felt the ring of muscle around his entrance relax as the penis slipped almost all the way out, but that didn’t last for long. It quickly pushed back in again and started a brutal rhythm. Matt almost started sobbing, but the pain he felt at first was disappearing. He wondered briefly if it had anything to do with the mucus that the beast secreted all over its body. He didn’t feel numb or less sensitive, but he also didn’t feel pain anymore. 

Suddenly, the tentacle beast twisted its penis inside of Matt and the bumpy ridge was sliding up and down along his prostate. Matt moaned without holding back. Everything the beast did felt good after the pain went away. It almost seemed as if it knew just where to touch him. There was a tentacle for each of his nipples that rubbed over them in a circular motion. The tentacle that was devoted to Matt’s dick was joined by more. One slid up and down his shaft, squeezing him at just the right amount while another rubbed over his sensitive head. A third had begun to caress his balls gently, which added to the overall sensation.

Matt felt like he must be in heaven. All the tentacles were working in unison to bring him the ultimate pleasure and he was drawing closer to the edge of orgasm again. “Mmm...Hah!” He moaned and gasped as he relaxed his body to let his orgasm rip through him. “Fuck, Shiro!” He screamed as his cum ejected harder and farther than it ever had before. His whole body went slack except for the slight tremors that were still flowing through him. 

Matt wanted to close his eyes and go to sleep, but there was no way the tentacle beast was going to allow that. It was still fucking his ass, and gaining momentum. The friction, mixed with the aphrodisiac, gave Matt another erection less than a minute after his first orgasm. He had never felt one come on so quickly before, and he started moaning again. He felt good and had stopped paying attention to his surroundings or worrying about what would come next or if Shiro would ever find him. 

It came as a surprise when Matt felt himself being lifted out of the water and placed onto a tiny island in a corner of the river. The small patch of land was only a little bit bigger than he was. He opened his eyes to look up at the sky and realized it was getting dark. The tentacle beast was still fucking him, and he was approaching his second orgasm. Matt closed his eyes again and focused on letting the beast pleasure him into another release. The ridged bumps were rubbing against his prostate perfectly and the tentacles focused on his genitalia were driving him crazy with lust. He could feel himself getting closer when there was a sudden rush of fluid invading his insides. The beast was ejaculating and filling him up. Matt could feel the thick cum leaking out of him, and the tentacle beast’s penis disappeared back into the water. The tentacles paying attention to Matt’s penis had also moved away, leaving him erect and with no stimulation except for the slight tingle that the beast’s ejaculate caused inside of him. 

“Don’t leave me blue balled like this!” Matt groaned in frustration. He would have settled for jerking himself off, but the beast still had a firm grip on his arms and legs. He was spread eagle on the tiny island, with one of the most intense boners of his entire life. “If you’re not going to touch me, at least let me touch myself!” he growled feeling ridiculous for talking to the tentacle beast like it could understand him. 

The tentacles on Matt’s arms and legs tightened at his outburst and pushed Matt’s legs up to his chest. More tentacles slithered out of the water and found his leaking asshole. Two of them pushed inside. Matt could tell from their smoothness that they weren’t the phallus, and he wondered what they were doing inside him. They didn’t go as far in, but they were quickly joined by other tentacles and the sheer amount of them began stretching Matt’s hole even further. 

The slithering arms provided a different sensation than the tentacle penis, and Matt found himself being pleasured by how they moved and writhed inside him. “Shiro! Shiro!” he cried as he came the second time. It wasn’t as intense as before, but it still felt amazing with the tentacles relentless assault on his ass. 

Matt remembered what the caretakers had told him about the mating process. It involved the male ejaculating inside one of them, or in this case himself, and then the female laying eggs inside as well. After that, the caretakers would extract the volunteer before the male could start fucking them again. It was normal for the male to keep fucking its victim periodically until the eggs hatched, but the caretakers didn’t like to let this happen as it pushed the eggs further up inside them. The caretakers didn’t mention that their drink would make him horny, only that it would relax him. They also didn’t mention that his ass would be stretched wide open, but he supposed that could be because they were all a few feet bigger than himself and maybe didn’t need to be stretched so far. 

With that in mind, Matt knew that having eggs laid inside him should be next, and then Shiro would dash in to rescue him with the help of the caretakers. Except, Shiro and the caretakers were nowhere in site and Matt couldn’t hear anyone calling for him either. He was on his own. 

Before he had time to dwell on it, Matt felt another wide intrusion into his ass. The tentacle penis was back, but this time it was joined by the other tentacles to stretch him as far as his body could go. Matt still didn’t feel any pain, and he was beginning to worry that he might tear and never know until much later. He tried to sit up and look, but the tentacles held him down. He was completely immobilized and all he could do was try to enjoy it. 

Matt was just beginning to get hard again when he felt something heavy and slimy on his foot. He tried to sit up again, but the tentacles only tightened their hold. He felt more of them try to hold onto him and a few wrapped around Shiro’s helmet, obscuring his vision. Whatever the heavy thing was, it was climbing further onto the land patch, and further onto him. Matt felt all of the tentacles slither out of his ass leaving him stretched wide and empty. 

He tried to look through the helmet window at what exactly had climbed on top of him. All he could make out was a brownish blob, the color of the swamp water, with more tentacles pulling the large body out of the river. It positioned itself between his legs and over his hips. Matt’s still erect cock was throbbing under the pressure, but the creatures bumpy textured skin was rubbing back and forth over him to get just the right position. Matt almost felt embarrassed at how good it felt and was just starting to get into it when he felt something big and solid brushing against his balls. It moved slowly lower until it came to his ass hole. 

“That must be where the eggs come out.” Matt thought as it pushed into him. Unlike the tentacle penis, this appendage was smooth. It slipped in easily after all that stretching and Matt was wondering if the male hadn’t been just a little overzealous. 

He tried to relax into the feeling of being fucked again, but this time, once the female had entered as far as it wanted, it didn’t pull back out again. Instead, Matt felt the intruding organ begin to swell around the outside of his ass. And slowly push inward. Once the widest part was past his sphincter, something seemed to shoot out of the female organ and inside his ass. The first egg was laid. 

Matt didn’t think it felt too big. It was actually a pretty manageable size, and the shell wasn’t hard or stiff like a chicken egg. It felt more like firm gelatin. Matt knew he could tolerate one or two until Shiro arrived. He might even enjoy it. Soon, he felt the swell of another egg pushing inside him. The female above him made a weird gurgling noise as it entered his ass. Matt wasn’t sure if it was pain, relief, or some sort of mating call, he just hoped that meant she was done. 

Matt tried to patiently wait for the female to get off of him and go back into the water, but after several minutes it still hadn’t moved. He heard the noise again and the organ swell against him. Another egg pushed inside to join the other two, making Matt hope that the female only had three eggs inside. His hopes were soon dashed as he felt another swell. A fourth egg ejected inside of him, and then the fifth right after that. 

“You’re done now, right?” Matt asked the blob on top of him. He heard it make another long noise and shift against him. Matt was sure she was done this time but was disappointed when he felt another swell. The sixth egg made its way inside, pushing its siblings out of the way and further into him. 

“Too much!” Matt groaned as the pressure increased. He tried to wiggle into a more comfortable position, but he was completely pinned. “No more. Please.” He groaned as he felt another egg slide inside. “That’s seven. No, fuck. Eight! Please be done!” The female made another loud noise but didn’t move. She sat on top of Matt for what felt like an eternity. She was heavy, and her weight restricted the room Matt had for her children. At least it felt that way to him. His legs were beginning to cramp, spread so far apart. She didn’t possess whatever painkiller slime her mate had and he was starting to feel how sore he was. 

Finally, she started to move again. Matt felt one more egg slide inside him and then she was moving away from him. Her organ retracted from Matt’s entrance and her weight disappeared as she sank back into the water. Matt let out a sigh of relief. The ninth and final egg was starting to push its way out. Matt felt full enough that he didn’t care if they didn’t have all the eggs. Eight was more than enough. 

The egg had almost worked it’s way out completely when Matt felt it being pushed back inside. The male’s penis was back and shoving its way inside him for another round. The tentacles that had previously pleasured Matt’s Dick were back and stroking him back to life while his ass was filled beyond capacity. 

“Fuck no! Oh god, I can’t!” Matt whimpered. The eggs were being pushed further inside him, and sliding against his inner walls. Once again, the mucus on the male began to take away his pain and Matt found that he only felt pleasure. The eggs inside him, instead of feeling invading, felt like little nuggets of extra pleasure. They rubbed over his sweet spot, and moved around inside him, creating a whole new experience. 

“Oh...mmm… feels good now…” He moaned as his third orgasm approached. “Harder!” 

Almost as if the beast could hear him. It picked up the pace, fucking Matt into oblivion. With another cry of Shiro’s name, Matt spilled himself again. He felt good, and the tentacles didn’t stop. He was over sensitive now, but it wasn’t painful. He couldn’t feel pain, and it wasn’t long until his erection came back. 

“I can’t believe I’m hard again.” Matt gasped. The tentacle inside him pulled out and came all over Matt’s entrance instead of inside him. At first, Matt was confused until he realized that the fluid it squirted was sticky like glue. It sealed up his bottom, making it impossible for the eggs to come out. 

Matt tried flexing the muscles in his ass, but the movement didn’t break the seal. All it did was shift the eggs inside him around, causing more pleasure. He moaned at the way it felt, even though he was starting to worry about when he was going to be rescued. The reality of his situation was beginning to sink in, and he knew that if someone didn’t come for him, he would be eaten alive from the inside out. 

He tried not to dwell on it, and the tentacles rubbing and caressing his body were certainly helping. Matt had no choice but to feel pleasure. The tentacle beast was forcing it on him. He was just starting to get lost in the feeling again when a few of the tentacles popped his helmet off. 

Matt’s heart started pounding in fear as the tentacles slid over his face and around his throat. “Oh, Shi-” He started to swear when one of the tentacles slipped inside his mouth. The mucus coating the appendage was thick and tasted salty. It was awful, and Matt bit down hard, hoping the pain would make the beast pull away. He was relieved when his mouth was suddenly vacated, but the tentacle was quickly replaced by the beast’s lumpy penis. 

In a panic, Matt tried to bite down again, but the harder, more rigid flesh, was not deterred by his teeth. The lumpy side was sliding back and forth along Matt’s tongue and pushing against his throat. It was getting hard to breathe, and Matt started squirming and pulling on the tentacles holding his wrists. He needed to pull the tentacle out of his mouth, but he was helpless against the creature’s incredible strength. The more he moved and fought, the tighter the beast held him and forced him to accept the oral intrusion. 

Matt felt his vision begin to get fuzzy, and his mind felt tingly. He knew this feeling. He was about to pass out. With one last thrust, the tentacle penis ejaculated down his throat, and then pulled out. All of the tentacles left him, and he was finally free to move on his own. Matt rolled onto his side and vomited into the swamp. 

“This is my chance,” Matt said hoarsely, knowing he should leave before the tentacles came back. He tried to lift himself into a sitting position, but he couldn’t. His limbs were too weak and were starting to feel numb. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to gather his strength, but instead, he fell into a deep sleep. 

When Matt opened his eyes again, all he could see were the stars in the night sky. They would have been beautiful, had it not been for the feeling of too much pressure in his abdomen. Matt felt his stomach with shaking fingers and traced the outline of where he was distended. It didn’t really hurt, it was just uncomfortable. Most of the eggs had made their way back down to Matt’s sealed off entrance. He had no doubt that his body was trying to purge them. 

As much as Matt wanted their mission to succeed, he knew that if Shiro didn’t come for him soon, he would die. He was too full to swim away quickly, but maybe he could hold one or two eggs inside of him while he searched for dry land. Matt reached down further and touched the dried sticky cum gluing his asshole shut. He picked at one of the edges, hoping he could remove it. Luckily, it was no stronger than a band-aid and Matt was able to pull most of it off successfully. 

Now he just needed to lay back and let his body do the work of pushing the eggs out for him. Slowly, he felt the first egg push against the ring of muscle around his entrance. He relaxed his body, and let the smooth surface of the egg spread him apart. He could feel that it was almost out when something familiar started pushing it back in. 

“No…” Matt whined as the tentacle beast grasped onto every part of him again. The phallus was sliding back inside him, its bumpy side sliding over his thoroughly abused bundle of nerves. Matt had no idea how his situation was arousing him, but his cock was growing and the tentacles sliding over his flesh, felt warm, and wet, and perfect. 

Matt started moaning again, as the tentacle beast fucked him. He was nearing yet another orgasm when he felt the heavy body of the female tentacle beast start to creep back onto his tiny island. 

“No! No! No more!” Matt practically screamed as the male ejaculated inside of him again. The penis was removed and the female’s slug-like body was pushing Matt’s legs further apart there was something different about her this time. She seemed bigger and heavier, and Matt wondered if there was more than one female in the swamp. Her bulky body pressed down on him more firmly than the last time and it was painful to his testicles. Tears ran down Matt’s cheeks as the female’s organ entered him, and he felt the pressure of more eggs being pushed into his body. 

Matt tried screaming to scare the beasts away, and kicking to push them off of him but nothing worked. His limbs were held down by the male and his throat was sore. “Shiro! Shiro!” He screamed as loudly as he could before he was cut off by the tentacle penis that started throat fucking him again. He was ready to give up now. A part of him hoped that he would be suffocated to death before he was eaten alive. He didn’t want to think about it, but it didn’t seem like Shiro was coming for him, and if there was more than one tentacle couple in this part of the swamp, no amount of painkiller mucus was going to make being stuffed alive feel good. 

A loud roar interrupted Matt’s thoughts and he opened his eyes to see the bright light of the black lion’s eyes. Closing his eyes again, he whimpered. There was no way the light was real. His mind was fabricating what he wanted to see. Just like when he was a Galra prisoner. He couldn't get his hopes up, but there was something about that roar that made wish seem so real.

**Author's Note:**

> I was a little bit hesitant to post this at first because it's very different from my other works, and I've never written for this fandom before. But there is a first time for everything and this fic really helped me break out of my writer's block! My writer's block lasted for months and was very depressing. It really didn't feel fair to let this fic stay in a file so here it is, in all its tentacle glory! I hope you enjoyed it. Leave me a comment if you did, or if you would like to see more of this kind of thing from me! 
> 
> Special thanks to [pinkheichou](http://pinkheichou.tumblr.com) for helping to inspire this fic!
> 
> You can also talk to me on Tumblr [here](https://tea--is-not-leaf-juice.tumblr.com/). I enjoy a good chat, so hmu.


End file.
